Victorian Lace
by candy14710
Summary: “What are you going to do?” Ginny’s eyes widened. “I can’t take these chains off of you, Weasley. We haven’t come to an understanding, yet.”“That doesn’t explain why you were coming near me.”“I was going to take those rags off of you."
1. Once Upon A Time

**Victorian Lace**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's characters or themes or ideas or dada dada dada! If I did, I would be a very rich woman... and I'm not. Cries in corner

**Author's Note:** I'm back! Okay, obviously nobody has ever read my stuff. (I've only written one fanfic anyways.) Well, this is my second shot at Victorian Lace. New and improved with a slightly changed plot. I'll write much more in chapter to come. Wahoo! Do enjoy.

**Prologue**

"Harry?" Ginny looked down upon the blood soaked hero lying beneath her. He opened his eyes slowly. "Who did this to you?"

Harry's gasps were etching pain through Ginny's heart. "What does it matter?" Ginny could feel her heart breaking into tiny pieces. The tears clinging to her eyes now poured freely and dropped from her trembling chin to Harry's wounded body, mixing with the dark blood.

"It does matter, Harry!" She choked through sobs while trying desperately to pick him up, but he was too heavy and the blood only helped him slip out of her grasp.

"Ginny, understand that I'm going to die knowing that we won," he said between coughs, "It is well worth it."

"Don't you dare even speak like that, Harry Potter," she meant to yell, but it came out gentle and soft, "What good is winning if I lose you?"

"I will always be there. I will always love you. Don't forget me, Ginny, because I'll always remember you. I'll remember you and watch you raising our child and growing old and even falling in love again."

"No! Harry, I love you! Don't say these things. We are going to raise our child together, and we are going to grow old together, and you and I will fall in love time and time again while all of this happens," she placed her hand in Harry's and gently squeezed.

"Promise me, Gin-," vigorous coughs spewed from his mouth, "Ginny, promise me that you won't grieve. You will remarry."

"Harry, please don't talk like that; don't go!"

"Ginny, all the spells in the world aren't going to help me. Promise me."

"Don't make me promise something like that."

"Please let me hear these last words before-"

"Only if you tell me who did this to you!"

"Malfoy. Ginny, he's only doing his job. Now promise me."

"How can you forgive him? He's only doing his job?! What?" Ginny's eyes grew darker, but tears seemed to cool the heat boiling inside of her. Harry moved his fingers to Ginny's face and moved them slowly across her bottom lip, leaving a trail of moist blood. She closed her eyes, letting herself be enveloped by the dark. It was more pure than even her surroundings now.

"Fine! I'll remarry, but only if you die, and I know today isn't the day for that! Just stick tight, Harry. I'll get you to safety," Ginny ran away quickly to get a nurse, hexing several deatheaters as she made her way through the dreary atmosphere. She wasn't scared for anything but Harry's life at the current moment.

"I love you Ginny," Harry whispered softly before coughing once again until blood crept from the corners of his mouth. Breathing slightly slower, Harry closed his eyes and surrendered, choking on his own blood.

GDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

The war was ebbing away after Voldemort's defeat. Ginny searched for a nurse who wasn't occupied, but there didn't seem to be much hope. Her eyes soared across the room and paused across a familiar face and a nurse who seemed to be finished with her current patient.

"Nurse! Nurse, please help me! Harry is hurt. Help!" Ginny screamed at the top of her lungs and ran towards the nurse.

"Calm down! I've got a lot of work to do. You'll wait until I clean my hands. I can't mix blood here! Stop screaming at me!"

Ginny recognized the nurse as a third year student. Her name was Alexandria and she looked petrified.

Moaning noises came from the patient until Ginny realized the patient was trying to say "Ginny". She looked over.

"Hermione! Thank gods you are safe! Don't go anywhere! I'll be back."

Ginny turned to Alexandria, "Do you know what you are doing?" The nurse shook her head and wiped away the tears. "Then follow me."

Ginny ran, grasping the nurse's wrist, to Harry. Finally, after crossing the land made of soulless bodies, she reached him.

She inhaled deeply, and then all breathing ceased period.

Alexandria patted Ginny awkwardly on the back and said, "I'm sorry." She walked off through the valley of the dead. Ginny heard the girl scream several moments later, but she didn't care. The girl was destined to die sooner or later.

Ginny dropped to her knees and fell across Harry. Salty tears threatened to never end. She would not be the only one wrapped around their loved one. The deatheaters won regardless of the defeat of Voldemorte. They had a new leader. Draco Malfoy rose above them all.

GDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Please Oh Please Oh Please!


	2. Kill Me!

**Victorian Lace**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters and situations do not belong to me. Cries

**Author's note:** Sorry everybody! My friend uploaded the last chapter when I wasn't ready yet! Please reread this! It is a lot better I hope. Enjoy! Also, I still need a beta reader. If interested, e-mail me at: . Thanks a bunch!

**Chapter 1: Kill me!**

"Search for anybody who is still alive. Anyone who has made it this far is strong. They need to be broken. Take them to the dungeon. There can't be many." Draco Malfoy's black boots, covered in blood, treaded through the thick mess of lifeless field.

"Are you alive? Nope. Nope. How could you be? I killed you." A path began forming through the canvas of breathless forms as he kicked his way into the picture of relieved hatred.

"Bloody?" Blaise appeared behind him, his black robes swaying with the wind which smelled of wrinkled skin buried in mud.

Draco sighed, "No Blaise. Not quite the word I was looking for. No. I think red is the right word." Draco stroked his goatee in fake thought.

"I don't think this is the best time to be poetic, Malfoy."

"Yes. I suppose you are right. I don't like you being right. My first rule as 'Master Malfoy' is that you never correct me," Draco playfully punched Blaise in the arm.

"You watch too many muggle movies."

"Yes, well they are quite fascinating. I'm not exactly against muggles, you know. I find them interesting. At least now I know for sure that my father would be proud of me."

"You are warped."

"No. Just following what my father would have wanted. He's warped. My first law will be that all mudbloods will now be servants. Granger will finally have her wish. Her house elves won't have to do any work from now on." Draco's lips curled. "Speaking of Granger, I believe she is still alive. We haven't been near that area. I'm sure there are nurses working as we speak to restore life to quite a bit of our new little servants. If you make it in time, I might let you have Granger, Blaise." Blaise smirked and started walking towards the nursing shelter. "Oh and Blaise, If you find anything of interest, bring it to me."

GDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

"Harry? Please!" Ginny's form was sprawled over Harry and tears were flowing down her face. Sobs took control of her body and her back shook vigorously with each gasp for breath.

"Well, look who it is," Blaise ran a finger down Ginny's cheek and across her lips. Ginny scrunched up her face and bit his finger until she felt her teeth sinking into his flesh. Copper filled her mouth and she spit on his perfect pretty-boy shoes.

"Bloody hell! What are you trying to do?" Blaise kicked her in the side and reached for her shoulders.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Ginny could feel her arms bruising underneath her tattered robes. Blaise held her wrists tightly in both hands and struggled to make Ginny walk with him. "Look, you have to come with me. It's either this or I kill you." Ginny laughed cruelly, "Go ahead. I mine as well be dead. I don't want to live!" Just like that, Ginny's heart clouded over and her soul turned black. She didn't care anymore. Blaise picked Ginny up and flung her over his shoulder. 'And I thought Malfoy was warped...'

"What are you doing? Let me down! Please! Just leave me with Harry!"

"Shut up you stupid bitch! This would be a lot easier if you would stop struggling," Ginny sighed and, with her elbows on Blaise's back, let her head rest in her hands.

Moments passed slowly as he walked; painfully slow.

"Hey, deatheater?"

"What?"

"We've been walking for fifteen minutes! Or rather, you've been walking. Where the fuck are we going?" Ginny began tapping her fingers impatiently on his back.

"It isn't any of your concern. We are almost there," Ginny's fingers swirled in circles across his back, "and will you stop? I don't know why Potter wanted you so much." At that, Ginny's fist rammed into him. "That's it!" Blaise dropped Ginny on the ground. "I have had enough of you! I'm about to take you up on that offer and just kill you!"

Boots stopped behind Blaise and in front of Ginny's face. She stood up abruptly and shoved her face into Blaise's.

"Then do it! Kill me!" Draco's face twisted in amusement. "Come on, Malfoy! Kill me! Just like you did Harry!" Ginny scrunched her eyes shut in anticipation. Time seemed to have slowed down as the three of them just stood there in silence.

Poke...

Blaise's finger rammed into Draco's shoulder, "Your it!" Draco started laughing at this.

"Weasley," Draco made the syllables of her name spread for miles, "I'm it. This means you run. Hey! I'll even give you a head start! Go!"

Ginny opened her eyes, blinking in confusion. She took a step towards him and with the back of her hand she slapped his precious aristocratic face. He didn't even flinch.

"Just kill me! I know you want to! What is wrong with you? You've been waiting to do this forever! I don't want to play a fucking child's game! I want to die," She stopped yelling and her voice cracked as she let out the whispery command, "Please, I'm begging you. Kill me."

"You are supposed to be screaming, Weasley. You aren't making it any fun! Can't you even pretend to be scared?" Smirking at her, he reached over and pinched her arm. "Snap out of it Weasley. This isn't a joke. I could kill you. I could torture you. You are right... this isn't a child's game and I won't hesitate to hurt you."

Ginny had sunk to her knees. It all seemed so bizarre. She finally cracked in front of them; in front of these men, these demons that plagued the existence. She sobbed.

Draco's gray eyes burned through her simple robes, raking over her body until reaching her chocolate eyes once again. He reached out, his long fingers aiming for her, until reaching the soft flesh of her chin. He pushed gently, raising her up to her full height. Tears came to life underneath her eyes, dancing to the tips of Draco's fingers.

"Are you going to kill me, Malfoy?"

"Why would I do that?"

"You despise me. Just like you despise Harry. Please, do with me what you want, but let me go back to him before you kill me."

"Potter. Of course. I'm not going to kill you, Weasley."

"Why not? Why are you being kind?"

Draco laughed. "I'm not kind. Do you know how it felt crushing Potter's heart between the ground and my foot? Is that what you want me to do to you? I'll kill you Weasley. First I'll start with your heart. I can see I've already almost accomplished that. Then I'll kill your body. I'll make you wish you could rip off your flesh. Then your mind; your soul. You'll... just be."

"What?"

"Promise me you'll remarry!" Draco said in a mocking tone. "You'll remarry alright Weaslette. You'll marry me. You'll give me your child."

"No!" Her feet slid in the blood as she tried to run away. Draco grabbed her wrists, squeezing tightly.

Draco summoned Blaise. "Take her to the dungeons. Don't let anybody touch her. She's mine."

GDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

I know that it is short, but please review.


	3. Unexpected Hope

**Victorian Lace**  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter characters or situations.  
  
**Author's note:** You guys! For some reason it won't let me space or anything when I post, but I do when I type the story! GGGRRR!!! Oh and I love you all for reading and (if you did) reviewing. Muah! Lots of love!

**Now for the best part! My wonderful reviewers: **

**Moonlightandroses**: I do my best. Thanks! Please continue reviewing and I'll continue writing. : ) Eve Granger: You reviewed twice! How nice! I knew I liked you the first time I saw your name.

**Madison27**: Where do I know you? Did you read my first fanfic ever? The one with Draco as a vampire? Hmmm... If not, I like you anyways! I did change it. I decided I didn't want the plot to be as it was originally planned. I hope this is better. My first chapters always suck, but I promise it will get better! Review please!

**Steven'sgurl**: You love the fanfic! Aww! Well I love you! ( I promise I won't. I've decided to change the plot a little. I've been going through writer's block lately. I promise the chapters to come will get better. Keep reviewing! By the way... who is Steven, huh huh huh?

**Dragix**: Thank you! I love reviews like yours: all long and nice and fulfilling. You are right! I will change the error as soon as I get unlazy (I know that isn't a word) enough to do so!

**Kawaii Tropical Oasis**: OOO! Do you live in Hawaii or something? I want to live there! If you don't and that insults you, don't beat me up. Thank you for your review!

**Kyra4**: Thank you! You are right. I did change it. I wanted it to be funny later on, but I'm just no good at funny. Keep reviewing! Maybe I'll find humor later on. ; )

**Abc:** Thanks! I will. Finally!  
  
**Chapter 2: Unexpected Hope  
Flashback  
  
**

"**Mum," Draco held onto his mother's delicate hand. His little feet padded against the ground in excitement as they walked to get his first broom. He was young for learning to ride, but Lucius insisted his son learn early. He had to be the best.**

"**Yes, dear?" Draco pointed his finger at a little girl with amber colored hair that was laughing as a man bounced her up and down on his lap. Even her eyes seemed to smile, as well as the man who was assumed to be her father.**

**Draco was envious. His father was nothing like that man. He walked in a silent chill that made even the dead cringe out of fear. No, this man was nice. That girl was lucky. "Is that an angel?"**

**Narcissa Malfoy squeezed his little hand tighter in hers and laughed. Her eyes lit up at her son's interest in girls at such a young age.**

"**Does she look like an angel to you, Draco?"**

"**Yes, Mother. She looks like an angel very much!" **

**Narcissa picked Draco up in her arms and spun him around. The sky was a beautiful mixture of oranges, yellows, purples, pinks, and blues. They were surrounded by their laughter and joy. She whispered in his ear, "Then I believe she is an angel."**

"**My angel, Mother?" He looked anxiously at her, his face inching closer to her in anticipation of her answer. **

"**Not your angel, Draco. An angel!?" Lucius Malfoy's voice singed with a burning hatred that made flesh shrivel into deterioration. "I assure you, Draco, that this girl is even beneath the dirt that you walk on. She is a mudblood. If you insist upon wanting to associate with others like her, I promise, you will not have a home to come to. It would be utterly humiliating for my son to be seen near _mudbloods_," Lucius' face contorted as he watched Draco hide his face in his mother's neck.**

"**But-But Mum said she was an angel!" Draco's little fingers clenched onto Narcissa.**

"**Did 'Mummy' now? Women make you weak, son. Just like your mother. Put him down Narcissa! A mudblood an angel?! Are you mad?" The quick 'whip' of his cane left a sharp swerve of blue, black, and red across Narcissa's legs. Her moan was soft enough for only Draco to hear. Her eyes closed in pain and she kneeled to let her son go. His hands would not leave the back of her shirt until Lucius plucked each finger from her.**

"**Stay away from that girl and the rest of her kind. Do you understand?"**

"**No! I like her!" Draco's little fists began making blows on his father's hip, hardly even making Lucius wince.**

**Narcissa reached for her son, but Lucius was faster.**

"**Then I'll make you!"**

**Pop!**

**Narcissa fell to her knees. Lucius and her son were no longer standing beside her. Draco was at Malfoy Manor, with _him_.**

**GDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD**

**Wet, cold stone met the side of Ginny's face. She watched her breath leave a frosty, fog-like mark beneath her nose and mouth. Her eyes were sore and unwilling to blink. Loud cries echoed throughout, jumping off edges of jagged wall and whistling through the bars in a moaning wind.**

"**Ginevra? Ginevra Weasley?" An old voice croaked out the name. Worn, wrinkled fingers wrapped slowly around the bars. Long, curled nails made an irritating scratching noise as they weakly fell a couple inches lower.**

"**Go away! Don't speak to me! There is no reason to live. Just roll over and die, old man." Ginny did not even look at him. She laid still in her quiet thoughtless reverie. There was barely reason to focus on his question. "How did you know my name?"**

"**Ah. I know much more than your name, Ginny. You survived, my little Gryffindor." **

**Ginny flew to the other side of her cell. Her arms were reaching through the bars and resting on Dumbledore's slouched shoulders. Their foreheads met and tears burst forth from Dumbledore.**

"**No. No. No! You are strong! You _never_ cry." Ginny's whispered screams were barely heard by him. Her hand awkwardly patted his back, until even she began to cry. Released weakness flowed into cracks filled with blood and spit covering the stone ground. Dirt soaked it all up, and darkened. Hours seemed to pass and words were spoken between the two.**

"**Dumbledore, Malfoy is coming for me. I think he is going to kill me. Is it wrong to want to die?"**

**Dumbledore kissed the palm of her hand. "No. It isn't wrong, but I can give you a reason to live, Ginevra."**

"**I thought I did have a reason. Harry and I were trying to have a baby. I thought I was pregnant, but it turns out I'm not. I didn't have the heart to tell Harry before he-" She stopped speaking and looked down to her coated black feet.**

"**It's okay, Ginny. You still have something to hold on to."**

"**No. I don't, Dumbledore. Unless you are referring to revenge, I don't. It almost feels like a relief to die."**

"**What I am about to tell you is very important, Ginny. I have faith in you. Don't give up! Don't let yourself go! Take this."**

**Dumbledore took some type of timepiece out that was attached to a silver chain. He placed it around her neck through the bars. He held his hand over it for a moment and closed his eyes. When he moved his hand, the necklace looked completely different. It was in the shape of a line gently curving and appeared to be crystal. "It represents wind in time, Ginny. I am too old, but you are young and strong. You can do what I cannot."**

"**Do what? What are you ta-" Ginny's words were cut short by two men dressed in black stopping in front of her cell. Ginny held her knees to her chest and hid her face in the safety of the darkness she created.**

"**Weaslette. So glad you could join us here." The door squeaked as it opened. Malfoy's boots clanked loudly against the dirty ground until they stopped in front of her. She opened her eyes slowly and saw her reflection in them. She looked awful. Her hair seemed a dull brown color and twisted in a maze of knots. Her cheeks were red and dirt smudged across her forehead in an unpleasant check shape. She didn't like what she saw, so she spit on his them and looked up at him with anger-filled eyes. His laughter filled her ears.**

**A chain was handed to him. He quickly grabbed her wrists and locked it around them. She was a prisoner to the man she hated most. Revenge could now be deemed a worthy cause to live.**

**GDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD**

**  
Flashback  
**

"**You will not take her to the Yule Ball with you, Draco." Taught, dark, lifeless eyes watched Draco get down on the ground and clasp his hands together. **

"**Mother, please." He held his hands in front of her. "She is a respectable girl! Annabelle is a wonderful person, just like anybody else. She already knows, Mother. Sometimes there are mistakes, and they find out. She knows what we are! Why can't she come with me?" His clasped hands shook in front of her, as if the humiliating motion could convince her. "Mother, please. I am on my knees."**

"**Draco, I know how you feel," Narcissa shrunk to his level and took him into her arms, "You know why you cannot take her. I would gladly let you, but he will find out. You know it as well as I do. You also know what will happen to the both of us if he knew you even were considering this girl."**

"**I can't take it, Mother. What if I took her without your consent? He wouldn't touch you then." Draco stood and helped his Mother up. Her face was worn with age, but even in wrinkles she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was strong, but soon she would break. Draco's heart stopped when he thought about it.**

"**Draco, please. I don't care about me! Don't you understand? I can't stand to see you hurt!" Her hand flew to cover her face as she let out a gasp and then silent tears, measuring more than sobs. "I knew ever since you saw that stupid muggle girl there would be problems." **

**He took his mother in his arms and began to sway. "Okay. Okay, Mother. Alright, I will not take her. Shh. Everything is going to be okay." Together they danced on a stage of pain, grief, and imprisonment.**

**GDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD**

**  
  
Thump. Clink. Thump. Clink. Thump. Clink.  
  
**

**Ginny listened to the sound of Draco's boots and her chains. Her mind was clouded with idea. Dumbledore was talking about change, but Ginny wanted revenge and at the current moment, the only way to get revenge seemed to be to play along with whatever Draco had in store for her.  
  
**

**No Weasley had ever been in Malfoy Manor before. Of course there were rumors about it. That is, scary stories about blood being spilled and people being beaten, only for their souls to wander the long hallways or linger near a window. Ginny looked around now and almost laughed; this place actually looked welcoming and rather soothing. Perhaps it was somewhat scary, but that would only come during the night if one were to walk the halls alone. Obviously, it wouldn't take much to get lost. The manor was enormous and just being in it was fairly overwhelming. Ginny bit her lip as she studied the portraits quietly. The Malfoys, all of them looked gorgeous, as if being unattractive were unacceptable. Ginny looked at Draco. 'I suppose he is quite attractive. If only he didn't have a bloody stick shoved up his ass! Oh, yeah, and if he didn't try to kill most of the wizard population!'  
  
**

**Her examination of the halls ended abruptly as Draco took Ginny into a room. Apparently, it was a bathroom, only the tub looked like a pool. Oils were being poured into warm water and Ginny watched the steam rise in a daze.  
  
**

"**You- I- Do I- I mean-"  
  
**

"**Yes, Weaslette. You don't think I'd make you stay like that?"  
  
**

"**Well, yes actually."  
  
**

"**Then you were wrong." Draco stepped towards her. She stepped back.  
  
**

"**What are you going to do?" Ginny's eyes widened.  
  
**

"**I can't take these chains off of you, Weasley. We haven't come to an understanding, yet."  
  
**

"**That doesn't explain why you were coming near me."  
  
**

"**I was going to take those rags off of you."**

GDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD  
  
Yay! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!


	4. Harry Potter's Child

**Victorian Lace**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter characters or situations because if I did wouldn't be writing fan fiction.

**Author's note: **Um. I don't have much to say, just that I love reviews and I'll love you whether or not you leave them. Oh... and **I love my beta reader because she is wonderful and helps me come up with these wonderful twisted thoughts! THANKS MADISON! HUGS!**

**Now to you wonderful awesome great fantastic reviewers: **

**WhiteRosePetal:** Thank you for ALL of your reviews! Yes, trying to take it off for her. (Blushes) I love your comments. Keep reviewing. Hugs!

**DracoIsMyLover: **No! He's mine! Fine, but you can only have him because I'm interested in somebody else. Now, do you think I'd let her fall in love with anybody but Draco? : ) Keep reviewing.

**FireRoseRed: **Thank you. I'll do my best to make the story exceed your expectations!

**Kawaii Tropical Oasis:** Okay, so is Kawaii a place? No, right? Anyways, thanks for your reviews. : )

**AznDreamer802:** Wow. Your so sweet. The plot has only just began. I promise, the plot thickens! Wink Wink

**WiDz: **I'm trying to make the chapters longer. Keep reviewing.

**Fernando'sgurl: **Yay! Thanks. Keep reviewing.

**Beautiful-exterior:** I'm glad. Thank you.

**Vipera: **You sound very critical. Thank you. : )

**Pye:** I'm not a loser. I had to end it like that so I could go to work and not worry about having to keep writing when I got home. Thank you though. Keep reviewing. You know you love those cliffies! Hugs!

**Chapter Three: Harry Potter's Child**

"I'd rather my rags stay in tact, thank you!" Ginny's initial reaction was to run, but being the rational person she knew she was, she began to think. "Stay back!"

"Don't flatter yourself. You have to bathe before my mother gets here. This can be very simple, Weasley. Just cooperate." Draco reached for her, but she jerked away. Her eyes widened for a slight moment and then the curve of her lip turned up in a devious smile that even a Malfoy would be proud of.

Keys dangled from the back pocket of Draco's pants. The sound of metal against metal echoed in Ginny's head. "You mean you don't want to touch me?" Ginny stopped slouching, held her head up high, and let her full lips fall into a pout. She took a step closer to Draco and slid her finger down the length of his neck, wrists still in chains. Looking up at him through shaded eyes, she made her breasts rise with heavy breaths. "Then I'm ordering you, Draco. Touch me."

Draco smirked. "Those rags really do your body justice." He let his hands wrap around her waist. His lips met her ear lobe.

'Okay Gin. Don't wimp out! Oh! Not there! Harry should have done this. Mmm...' Ginny sighed. 'No! This is Malfoy! Revenge... Get the keys!' Ginny's chained hands slid into Draco's robes. The positioning was awkward and she hoped he didn't realize. Her fingers reached his back pocket and she slid them inside, only to realize too late that Draco had stopped spreading kisses along her jaw. 'Huh?'

The keys dangled in front of her. Draco chased one along her heaving chest. "Looking for these?" His warm breath spread goose bumps along her arms. "How bad do you want them?"

"You are insufferable! Ugh! You no good egotistical bastard!" Fists rested in front of her. "How dare you even put a finger on me?"

"How dare I? You ordered me to, dove. Stop threatening me. If we are going to be married, you ought to get used to me putting my fingers on you, or for that matter, inside you." Draco winked. Ginny's mouth dropped open.

"I won't marry you! Not if I have a choice."

"You don't."

"You can't just make a person marry you against their will!"

"Yes I can."

"No you can't!"

"I'd bet you on it, but you have nothing to give that I'm not already planning to take."

"There are laws against this, you know."

"Not anymore, dove. You should feel honored Ginevra. I let you live and you get to marry me. What more could a woman want?"

"You are so bloody conceited! I'd rather die and marry the devil himself!"

"Stop being so dramatic. Oh, and I'm not conceited; just convinced. Whether you believe it or not, I'm not marrying you for you, Weaselette."

"So then you won't touch me?"

"Not unless you want me to." The infamous smirk reappeared on his face.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I don't understand. Why do I have to marry you then? What if I say no?"

"Then you die."

"I'm here because I was Harry's! You just want the one thing you couldn't have! Well guess what! You won't ever have me like Harry did. You won't ever have my heart like Harry has. I despise you!"

"Well I don't like you much either you stupid bitch! I don't want you, and I assure you, if I wanted your heart, I'd have it on a silver platter and I'd feed it to my dog. Besides, there are other ways of having you, Weasley. Don't tempt me."

Ginny's eyes narrowed and her fists went soaring towards Draco. His fingers tightened around her wrists until there were bruises. He backed her up into the wall. Ginny could feel his breath on her face; she could almost taste it.

"Why then? Tell me. Why do you want me to marry you?" Their eyes were locked. Silence passed for a moment. A tear slid down her cheek.

"Draco! Is that any way to treat a pregnant woman? Get off of her at once! You have to be gentle with her!" Narcissa Malfoy stood at the bathroom door in an elegant dress and a hat with feathers. She looked as if she walked out of the past and into Draco's bathroom. Her face looked stiff and emotionless.

'Pregnant?' Ginny mouthed in confusion, her wrists still being held above her head and still in chains. Draco released her wrists and stepped away.

"Ginevra, you look filthy! Come with me dear child." With one swish of Narcissa's wand Ginny was clean and released from those dreadful chains. Her hair was once again radiant red and her skin looked its natural pale. Ginny yearned for the bath with crème looking oils, but this was better than humiliation.

'Draco! You no good son of a bitch! Trying to take my robes off. I don't think so!' Ginny smiled at Narcissa and followed behind her, sticking her tongue out at Draco as she passed.

GDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

"Um... Mrs. Malfoy, don't you think I have enough gowns now? I mean, I've been standing here for an hour and I hardly think I'll need so many." Ginny stood still while Narcissa pointed her wand at her waist, changing the fabric of the dress that was now weighing her down.

"A Malfoy can never have too many robes or gowns or evening dresses, Ginevra. I know you don't love Draco, but I want him to have the best. Oh, and you are so beautiful when you let your hair down. You look wonderful in everything. I can't cast aside a dress when you look absolutely stunning in it, and you, Ginevra, look stunning in everything!"

Ginny's cheeks burned and a grin covered her face. "Thank you Mrs. Malfoy."

"Do call me Mother. Oh, soon I'll be called Grandmother! I'm so excited. I only wish that the child really was Draco's, but I'll love any of my grandchildren whether they are Harry Potter's or Draco Malfoy's!"

Ginny's arms dropped and the smile disappeared. "Harry Potter's child? What do you mean?"

Narcissa was too busy fingering the bottom of the silk dress that Ginny was now victim to, to hear her confused words. "You know, Ginevra, you are very tiny for a pregnant woman. You need to eat more!"

"What are you talking about Narcis-"

"Mother, dear. Call me Mother."

"Mother," Ginny exaggerated the word, "What are you talking about?" Ginny stepped off of the small stage, the train of her dress trailing behind her.

"Surely Draco has explained this to you already, Ginevra?" Ginny flushed and Narcissa paled.

"You don't look well. Here, sit down." Ginny helped Narcissa to a couch in the dressing room.

"Thank you, dear. I really don't want to be the one to tell you this, but I suppose I have to."

GDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

**Flashback**

"You look beautiful tonight, Annabelle."

"You really think so, Draco?" Red satin fell just below her knees. Annabelle's amber-colored hair fell, curling on her bare shoulders.

"Yes. You really are an angel." Draco placed his hand beneath her chin. Her cheeks were pink as Draco brought his lips to hers gently. "Are you ready for the Yule Ball?"

"Yes! I wish I were like you, Draco. I wish I could cast spells and attend Hogwarts. I wish I could be with you for forever. My parents know about you." Draco's eyes widened. "No! I mean they don't know that you are a wizard. They don't believe, but they do know about you. They want to meet you."

"And I want to meet them as well." A genuine smile spread across his face. He wrapped his arms around her.

"When do I get to meet your parents Draco?"

He cringed. "We are going to be late if we don't get going, angel."

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Isn't this where you said you first saw me? Right here?"

"Yes. You were with your father and I my mother."

"And you were getting your first broom? Isn't it wonderful how we met? Right outside of the barrier. If I had known there was another world behind these walls, I'd- well- I don't know what I would have done!"

"It is wonderful."

"Yeah. I love it when you call me your angel. You know, you've done that since the day we met. If you ever stop I think I'd cry!"

Draco smiled at her. He took her soft hands in his and slowly brought one to his lips, and then flipping her hand over, he trailed a finger inside her palm and then kissed it softly. "You will always be my angel, Annabelle." She giggled.

Annabelle began to walk, but Draco grabbed her hand. "Annabelle, lets stay here, where we met."

"Here?"

"I don't want to share you with the people I know. Dance with me, here."

"In front of all of these people?"

"Yes. Let the people you know see how much I love you. Dance with me."

"Draco! There isn't any music. C'mon! Let's go!" Draco sighed and, defeated, he let her lead him through the barrier and into the wizarding world

GDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

"What? No! Draco is evil Narcissa! Don't tell me I don't understand! You don't understand! He isn't going to help us! He is a bad person! This is all so confusing!"

"Ginevra, it is rather simple. Years ago at Hogwarts, your mother and I hated each other. We used to sneak outside at night and ride our brooms. Of course we didn't know that we nothhad adopted this habit. It is the most incredible feeling! Well, it was dark, and she was going so fast! She fell. I could have let her fall. I hated her so much, but I caught her. We became best friends."

"What does any of this have to do with me?"

"Wizard's debt. She owed me. Years later, we parted. Lucius was cruel to me. I was tired of the fighting. He wouldn't allow me to see Molly. I had no friends. I wanted out so badly, so I went to see her behind Lucius' back. You were born then, as was Draco. I told her I wanted to arrange a marriage, an alliance. I wanted the fighting to stop. I was lonely and I missed Molly. You were supposed to marry Draco before you turned twenty-one and have a child to form an alliance between the Malfoys and the Weasleys, but your Mother never told you and there is no need for an alliance now after this dreadful war. Well, Ginevra, you turned twenty-one this year. Draco doesn't want to marry you, let alone have a child with you. This is why he is overjoyed that you are already pregnant. As long as that child is inside of you, you are safe. He needs that baby. You see, he needs an heir, but ever since Anna- well ever since an accident, he isn't interested in women. He just focuses on defeat."

Ginny was trembling and her eyes watered. "Mum never told me. What happens after the child is born?"

"You go into hiding, or Draco decides to keep you."

"What!? Keep me? As if I'm some object?"

"Listen, Ginevra. I love you for Molly's sake. You need to appeal to Draco. If you don't, he won't keep you around after that child is born." Narcissa pointed to Ginny's flat stomach.

"Narcissa..."

"Yes?"

"I'm not pregnant."


	5. The Yule Ball

**Victorian Lace**

**Disclaimer: **You all know I don't own Harry Potter... if I did, I'd be one very rich and happy girl.

**Author's Note:** I have now officially lost my beta. Cries softly Oh well. I'm sure some lovely person out there wants to take Madison's place! ; ) Sorry Maddy! You know I love you girl. Hope you can get the Internet back soon. This chapter is a little confusing. It explains a lot. Pay close attention to it. I promise you will get more Draco/Ginny action soon. Enjoy!

**Reviewers: **

**FireRoseRed: **I hope you like this. I really haven't had time to write. Does this chapter at least seem a little longer?

**T: **I'm getting on that. ; )

**Dracoscutie:** That is so sweet! You are right. I hope you keep reading. I'm glad you like it.

**Channy: **And here tis!

**Moon Goddess4:** Thank you for your comments. I hope you keep reading.

**WhiteRosePetal:** Haha! You think? I will, promise.

Chapter 5: The Yule Ball

Flashback

"Molly!" Narcissa's arms stretched out to embrace Molly Weasley. "I'm so sorry! He won't let me near you."

"Shhh. I know, sweetie." Molly patted her old best friend on the back. "What do you need? I know what you've come for, Narcissa. You name it. I owe it to you."

"Let me see your baby, Molly."

"My baby?"

"Yes. Please, Molly!" Harder sobs began to tear through the air as Narcissa shook with grief.

"Narcissa. Oh, hunny. I can't promise you anything that has to do with my daughter."

"I have a plan, Molly! I'm tired of the hate. I'm so tired of it all! You know as well as I do that we could stop it all. I saw the prediction just as you did!"

Silence ebbed the seconds away.

"Narcissa! This is crazy talk. There is never going to be a child named Harry Potter because you and I both know no baby could defeat Voldemort."

SLAP!

Molly's cheek was red and the delicate curve of Narcissa's fingers was left in a bruising manner.

"I'm sorry Molly! Just you can't say that. You don't know what it is like living with him. I can't sleep at night. I'm worried for Draco. If you won't take him for me then I want an alliance! Harry Potter will exist and when he dies, there will be another child."

"No Narcissa! I won't do it! You can't bring her into this!"

Molly clung to Narcissa and her tears soaked the precious fabric of the Malfoy robes. "I don't want her to live this kind of life! I want her to marry whom she wants and to have babies and to be happy. So happy."

Naricissa sighed heavy and her chest rose in satisfaction. She knew she had won.

"Harry Potter will exist, Molly. I know Draco won't grow to be unkind and evil like his father. Please! The baby has to be born with both blood for it to work."

"You are asking too much!"

"Do you want there to always be war in the wizarding world? I have to sacrifice too, Molly! The child has to be born. He will lead. He will defeat."

"There is too much to risk, Narcissa. If this Harry Potter child is born and does die, what makes you think Ginevra and Draco's child will be able to stay alive? What if the child is cruel and decides to side with the dark side? All we would have achieved is an alliance between our families, but nothing else will be solved. In fact, it will make the situation much worse."

"I know you saw what I saw, Molly. The child can rule over Voldemort. You act is if you are forgetting the power the mixture of blood can make. The child, girl or boy, will be infamous. I don't care what we have to do to make this child. I have done the research and I know that if the child is raised well, the dark side will eventually be defeated. Isn't that what you want for your children's children and their children's children? We may have to suffer, but at least we know that we are doing the right thing"

"Yes! I know what you are saying Narcissa, but this power could be a dangerous thing. You don't know that Ginevra and Draco will raise it well. The child could be a monster; stronger than the rest of us."

"The child is our only chance! Please. You and I are the only ones who know of this power. Lucius is clueless. I know, Molly, that that prediction was given to us for a reason. This child is supposed to be born and I'm going to make sure it happens."

"No!"

"Molly Weasley, you owe me."

"Don't do this, Narcissa!"

"When Ginevra turns twenty-one, she is to be married to my son, Draco Malfoy. This is a wizard's debt, and if you refuse you know the penalty."

Molly fell to her knees and covered her face with soft hands. Her young body couldn't take it any longer. She let herself go. Her back shook fiercely. Narcissa disappeared, wrapping her cloak around her tightly.

All she could do now was hope her decision was for the best and ignore the pain she felt. She knew she had just lost her last thread of sanity. Her best friend now hated her, and there seemed nothing left to live for. She needed to make sure Lucius could not raise Draco to be dark and evil. She had to protect him. If he were to become a Death Eater, the entire plan would be ruined. It all depended on how Draco and Ginevra would raise their child, and if Draco were to be a Death Eater, surely their child would be as well. Sure, it was a big risk, but something had to be done!

There is nothing left to live for... Or perhaps there was still Draco. Yes, Draco and his upbringing, the need for Ginevra and Draco to fall in love and have this child. Narcissa's sole reason for waking every morning was to make sure Draco would never be like Lucius.

GDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Something about the way Narcissa looked at Ginny made her feel as if she was being lied to, but the look on Narcissa's face when she told her the truth kept her from questioning her.

"I'm lost. I don't know what you are talking about. Why would you think that I'm pregnant? I never said I was. Harry and I were trying, but I just couldn't seem to get pregnant. It is like something is keeping me from having a child. Perhaps it just wasn't the right time?" Ginny's nose turned red and her eyes watery. "I didn't have the heart to tell him before he... before he left me."

"Oh dear. Don't tell Draco." Narcissa's old wrinkled face was pale and she shook slightly.

"I still don't understand. There is no more reason for an alliance. Why do we have to go through with this?"

"Wizards debts can't just disappear, child. Haven't you ever noticed how 'unlucky' you have been since your twenty-first birthday? Besides, Draco wants the child you are supposed to be having."

The look on Ginny's face showed that she didn't understand.

"Goodness! Think child. Your brother, Charlie, dying. Your father being accused of stealing. The failure of Fred and George's trick shop... You haven't been well off at all. You cannot possibly tell me that you didn't realize that this all has happened within the year?"

"Well, no. I mean sure. I mean... this is why we have been having so much pain? I can't believe this! I can't believe she didn't say something! All of that was my fault. This is your fault too! You made her promise that to you so you wouldn't be _lonely_?"

"Well, not exactly. It is more complicated than that. There were other things involved in this promise, things that don't matter anymore. Things did not turn out as I would have liked."

"Tell me! Gods! You are so pathetic. Did it ever occur to you that you would be ruining my life?"

"Dear, the past needs to remain behind us. Now, lets make you attractive for my son. Come on... back onto the podium so I can find something attractive for you to sleep in."

"No! I'M LEAVING! I don't care what happens to me! I hate you! I hate all of the Malfoys!" Ginny shrank to the floor and curled up into a ball, rocking back and forth while crying. 'Revenge... revenge... sweet revenge...'

"Listen, Ginevra... things do not have to be so bad. Draco really is a good man; he is just mixed in with his father's wishes. Please! I loved your mother and I know she wouldn't like to see this. You need to at least try. I don't think I could handle Draco killing you as well. Maybe you could actually fall in love wi-"

"Fine. I will try." Her eyes were cold and distant. Yes, revenge was worth living for.

Ginny reluctantly made her way back to the podium where she stood silently, lost in her thoughts.

GDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Flashback

"Why don't you get me some punch, Draco?"

"Finally tired of dancing with Harry fucking Potter?"

"Draco! Are you getting jealous?" Annabelle's forehead was coated in a thin sheen of sweat. Her feet were sore, so she sat down next to Draco and smiled. "Just go get me the punch."

"Ever heard of please?" Ginny Weasley stood in front of the "Annabelle" the entire school was talking about that night with a plastic cup filled with pink punch. She handed it to her.

"Please is overrated."

"No. Please is courteous and shows respect. Obviously these are traits you lack, but I don't find this surprising considering you are here with Malfoy."

Draco smirked. The little Weaslette had a reputation for sticking up for herself now. She had grown out of her "shy" phase quite a while ago. She looked just as fiery as her temper. Her hair fell to her lower back in soft gentle curls at the bottom. She was wearing a black dress for the dance that framed her figure perfectly. The only problem was that she was untouchable. With her new temper came an attitude that she expressed freely that stated clearly, "I'm not interested."

"I came here to claim my date. You know, green eyes, dark hair? Harry Potter? What did you do with him?"

"Oh. He told me he was running away from a girl. He left. Maybe you now her? Tall, brown eyes, red hair. She's wearing a black dress tonight. Oh, wait. I think that's you."

Ginny smiled sweetly and knelt down until her lips were touching the girl's ear. Her finger gently circled around the bottom of the cup.

Ginny whispered slowly, "You better be careful whom you mess with," and with a swift motion she tipped the cup. Punch spilled on Annabelle's dress and she let out a loud scream.

"Draco! Will you do something?"

Ginny smirked, "Not until you say please."

Draco grabbed Annabelle's hand and walked her outside.

"Can you believe her? That stupid bloody wench!"

"Calm down. Maybe if you weren't trying to steal her date she wouldn't have been so angry with you."

"Oh! You take her side! I can't believe this!"

"No, but it would have been nice if you spent this night with me. Don't start crying. I'm not upset. You know you'll always be my angel." Draco took her into his arms and began rubbing circles on her back.

"Draco?"

"Yes, angel."

"That man looks an awful lot like you. Why is he staring at us like that?"

Annabelle's finger was pointing to Lucius Malfoy, who was currently walking toward them in an urgent fashion.

GDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

That is it for now. Please review. Flames are welcome as well.


	6. A Shocking Discovery

Victorian Lace

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Reviewers: I'm so sorry I haven't written in such a long time. Just life getting in the way, but things are better now. I'll get the chapters out sooner... promise! I love you all. I'll do names next chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 5: A Shocking Discovery

Days passed by slowly in silent whispers. Draco Malfoy, much to Ginny's dismay, had been gone for three months. The plan was beginning to slip through her fingers and doubt was becoming overwhelming.

"Narcissa," Ginny was now sitting while her new "mummy" tugged her hair back into a tight bun, "I can't do this."

"Sure you can. Why couldn't you?"

"It's a great plan for somebody who could actually love him, but I hate him. Actually, I think I'd rather be dead. What would Harry think?" She turned, her hair falling in elegant curls as it was pulled out of Narcissa's hands.

"Harry would think that it is the right thing to do as long as it keeps you out of harms way."

"You can hardly say that. Seducing him is probably just as dangerous as tying myself up and tossing him a knife…"

Narcissa sighed and wrapped her arms around Ginny. They had become somewhat close since the day Ginny was 'rescued' from one almost humiliating bath.

"Well then, it almost is like dying isn't it?" Ginny smiled a little at the comment. "Sometimes you just have to take chances. It isn't as bad as you think. Look at me; I had to marry Lucius. I did it and so can you."

"But I don't want to be like you." Ginny whispered, not intending Narcissa to hear.

Narcissa's eyes chilled. "Well, I guess you don't really have a choice now do you Ginevra?" With a harsh yank, Ginny's hair was being pulled back once again. "Now, Draco likes his women silent. It would do you good to practice holding your tongue." Another yank and Ginny screamed in pain.

"Be careful! This is stupid! Why do I constantly have to look like a whore? These dresses need to have a few extra inches of fabric and I don't like putting my hair in a bun everyday because you say it looks reserved and I don't like painting my face and sitting straight up! Draco isn't even he-"

"Trying to look your best for me, Weaslette?" Draco stood in the doorway, leaning against the wall with his arms folded and a smug look on his face. Both women froze until Narcissa stepped on Ginny's foot.

"Ow!" Ginny squealed. Narcissa stepped on her foot again and gave Ginny a disapproving look until it keyed into her brain that she needed to respond. A decision had to be made… seduce to live, or seduce to kill? Either way she had to seduce…

Ginny rose up slowly and let a devious smile fall upon her face. Her heels clinked against the floor as she took small erotic steps toward Draco. She wore a blood-red muggle dress that accentuated her breasts and revealed much of her legs.

"Trying Malfoy?" She laughed. "I know your type… Parkinson perhaps? Compared to her, I don't have to try." Draco's gray eyes were glued to Ginny's brown ones, completely ignoring her promiscuous attire. Frustration flowed through Ginny's blood. With her foot, she slammed the door in front of Draco, leaving him laughing outside in the hallway.

"I guess he's back 'mum'."

GDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

"Ginevra, you dropped this. It looks so oddly familiar. Where did you get it?" Narcissa held the crystal in her hand.

"Dumbledore gave it to me."

"Did he now?"

Ginny gasped. "Dumbledore! I forgot!"

"He is still alive. Nobody is harmed while Draco is away. Do you realize what this is child?"

Narcissa's words echoed inside of Ginny's head as she ran to the dungeons, shoes in her hands.

GDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

"I'm so happy you haven't been harmed. I was worried I wouldn't get the chance to tell you." Dumbledore smelled of vomit and old age, but his eyes still lit up in front of Ginny.

"Tell me what? Do you need food? I can sneak it to you. And I can get you something warm if you'd like. I will. I'll try to come back tonight."

"Where is the necklace I gave you?"

"Narcissa has it. I'll get it back. You won't believe what she's gotten me into. She has come up with this absurd idea. Did you know my mother promised me to her when I was a baby? I was supposed to marry Malfoy."

"I know. You were to have had a child with him before Vol-", Dumbledore paused and took a deep breath. "before war… before Harry died. I wish you had, but young love doesn't always turn out the way we need it to."

"I don't understand. You knew that Harry was going to die?"

"Yes, of course. Well there was hope he wouldn't; hope that a prediction wouldn't come true, but they always do."

"Why didn't somebody tell me?"

"Nobody knew except for your mother and Narcissa. Your mother really never believed in it. Please, don't be upset with me."

Ginny sighed softly. "Oh Dumbledore, I'm through with tears. I've cried over Harry and everybody else for the past three months. Narcissa has been giving me this potion. It sort of numbs the pain."

"Ah, yes. After her marriage to Lucius she became quite good at potions."

"I feel like her. I've been spending most of my time in the library or trying to make myself look nice for Draco. There are wonderful books I've never even heard of. Muggle stories, I think. It isn't much, but it is enough to help keep my mind off of the situation I'm in."

Leaning her head against the bars, Ginny began to recite lines from novels and plays.

"I wish I could live then; in those times when men were gentle and women were beautiful."

"I'm afraid anytime seems better than right now."

"Yeah. I'll sneak you something. Maybe I can give you some of this potion. I haven't cried in weeks. It doesn't make you happy, though… just content for a little while."

Mist left dewdrops on the ground. The two seemed to have blended into the dreary scene in their depression.

"Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"The necklace… you can change all of this. Draco Malfoy isn't the man you think he is. You can change the future. It is simple, only it might take time. All you have to do is take the necklace to the old clock in the library, and wish to go back. Something happened to Draco Malfoy to make him the way he is. You need to find it and change it, ultimately changing the future."

"I don't understand. You want me to find out why Draco Malfoy is the way he is, and go back in time and change this?"

"Exactly."

"That is impossible. What makes you think one even made him a muggle-hating death eater? It could take years to change him!"

"Then spend years doing it, but I think you will be surprised to find only one event lead to this. When you succeed you will have a choice; let time replay with a changed Draco Malfoy, or let things be as they are now."

"Ha! Why could I want things to be as they are now?"

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled and he replied, "You will understand in due time; years from now, perhaps. Now go."

Dumbledore's chapped lips landed on her forehead in a fatherly manner, and she left in search of her necklace, knowing what she must do.

GDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ginny had retrieved her necklace from Narcissa after arguing that it had no importance. The halls were so dark and she was beginning to understand how it might appear infested with haunted spirits. A musky fog seeped through the open doors. 'Why does the library have to be so far from my room?'

Ginny stopped to take her heels off. The loud noise they were making made her fear she might attract someone, or something as a terrifying thought. She walked slowly, trying to remember the way. The one time she needed to get there it became hard to find.

"There you are my little dove." Draco Malfoy sat on the edge of the large, open window. One leg dangled off of it and his eyes looked straight in front of him at the stones that made the wall, as if they mesmerized him.

"Y-yes. I was heading to the library. I couldn't sleep." It sounded incredibly lame even though it was partially true.

"Let me come with you. We have things to discuss."

"No!"

"No?" Draco looked surprised she had dared to yell at him over this.

"I mean, there is no need to discuss anything right now. I really would rather discuss whatever it is in the morning. There is a very good book waiting for me, and I'm really dying to get to it." Another lame comment… only this one was a complete lie. Ginny fingered the necklace that lay between her breasts.

"The book can wait, Ginevra." Draco's right eyebrow raised. "Am I making you nervous?" Draco ran his thumb down her arm, smiling when Ginny shivered.

"Yes." She felt herself swallow, her throat suddenly very dry. His fingers were making there way up her neck, and then the sensation was gone.

"Good. You better get to that book then." Ginny didn't realize it, but her eyes were closed. She awkwardly opened them.

"Right." She continued walking to the library, unaware that Draco was following her. She reached the doors, and to her distress, realized the doors were shut. She tried to push them open, but they didn't seem to budge.

Draco made a coughing noise behind her, and with one step towards the doors he pulled on the lever, opening the doors without any trouble. Ginny blushed a deep crimson red.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't enjoy a book in the middle of the night as well?"

Ginny opened her mouth, and then shut it at a loss for words. She walked slowly to the clock, aware that Draco was on her heels. Frustrated she grabbed a book and sat down beside it. Fortunately for her, the book was one of her favorites. A muggle story of a lady who met her prince charming at a ball, escaping the cruelty of her evil stepsisters and stepmother, with the help of her fairy godmother.

Draco sat next to her, knees touching, looking at the pages in curiosity. Ginny didn't mind much. She read quietly. She leaned her elbow upon the great clock, still fingering the necklace.

" My mother read this to me as a child and several others like it. Father wouldn't stand for it, though. He put them on the top shelf. You climbed all the way up there just for _Cinderella_?" Draco smiled… a real genuine smile.

Ginny watched him staring at the child story. "Yes. Oh, what I would give to live then and dance at great balls with my prince charming."

A shock went through them both, starting at Ginny's elbow and making its way through Draco's knee. Oops?


End file.
